


Dress-Up

by Kinyve



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, dont kill me, i got this from a prompt okay, maybe player/alex if you squint reeeeaaaal hard, player dresses up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyve/pseuds/Kinyve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The makeover started out normally--with you wearing actual clothing for men. But then it dissolved into shirts that were little too tight, shorts that were actually too short…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

> written because we need a cross dressing farmer

"Turn around." Haley beckons, arms crossed on her chest as you comply, groaning all the way through it.

You cringe as the accessories by your neck move and jingle along with the bracelets and earrings you wore. You try to move as meekly as possible, hyperaware of how short the skirt you were wearing is.

She hums, looking at you up and down before turning back to her dresser. Emily does the same, nodding to herself as she joins her sister.

"Maybe something with more ruffles." The blonde mutters, tossing a few skirts out.

You groan.

"Or sparkles." Emily giggles, picking up shirts with low necklines.

Another groan.

You sit on the bed with a huff, glaring at your exposed knees. You didn't know what came over you and made you agree to their little favor; nevertheless you blame yourself for being too trusting, as usual.

The makeover started out normally--with you wearing actual clothing for men. But then it dissolved into shirts that were little too tight, shorts that were actually too short…

And here you are, wearing a 'sailor' uniform, as Emily had put it.

"Why am I the mannequin?" You mutter, scratching your arm in discomfort. "Can't you just….pick an actual girl?" You add, fidgeting slightly as you continue to tug on your skirt to get it at least to cover you decently.

You look up to see Emily holding a very sparkly and rather frilly dress. You scorn.

"No."

Emily sags, eyes gleaming with fake disappointment. "Come on! It's adorable!"

"For girls!" You splutter, glaring at Haley's amused stare. "I'm a full grown man!"

Haley raises a brow. "I'm sorry honey. But you're too adorable for the title of 'full grown man'."

Emily grins cheekily, wagging the dress she held.

"I am not wearing another one." You say with finality, turning your body away from them both.

A sudden flash of white catches you off-guard and you turn to see Haley holding her digital camera with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over blackmail."

* * *

 

You stagger in your attempts to walk to the river, feeling very exhausted after a day's worth of skirts, makeup, dresses and jewelry.

You had tried a total of eleven different outfits, one of them being a full-blown prom dress that reached past your legs. You groan, trying to erase the memory of wearing high-heels along with it.

You pass by Alex, who grins wolfishly at you. "So hey," He starts, stopping himself with a chuckle. You stare at him impatiently, raising a brow and waiting for him to say something. The brunette's grin grows wider as he tosses his ball up and down.

"That's a pretty bow."

Your eyes widen in alarm; hands fly up to your bangs, and sure enough, you feel the little ribbon Emily had clipped on your hair earlier.

 _Shit_.

"Uh." You say, glancing back and forth from the hands that held your bangs and Alex. "I can explain?"

The brunette moves forward, as if to grab it. You avoid his touch, only to be surprised when he adjusts it to clip your bangs sideward's.

"What the fuck." You mutter.

Alex laughs heartily at your red face, causing you to frown.

"It's not funny."

"It fits your aesthetic."

"Do you even know what 'aesthetic' is?"

Alex shrugs. His cocky grin is sill in place. "'Dunno. What _does_ it mean?"

 _Cheeky bastard_. "Fuck off."

He shakes his head, twirling the ball around. "Not until you tell me how you got a ribbon stuck in your hair."

"It was a struggle." You shudder, remembering all the shades of pink you've come across while in Haley's room. "A struggle that I'd never want to tell anyone."

"Aw. Even me?"

"Especially you."

Alex smiles wider.

* * *

 

"Is that makeup?" Sebastian interrogates as you scanned Robin's catalogue for buildings. You freeze in horror, looking behind you to see a snickering raven and a blushing Maru.

Maru gasps as she sees your face pointing at it haphazardly.

"Oh my god you're wearing foundation." She says out loud, making you flush red in embarrassment and hide your face between your hands.

"Whatever that is, yes I am wearing it shut up please." You mutter, very aware that Sebastian is currently laughing his ass out.

Demetrius comes out of the other room looking confused at the commotion. "What's going on?"

"Nothing dear." Robin says cheerfully before you can even explain yourself. You silently remind to thank her later.

"Farm boy is actually a _girl_." Sebastian chirps helpfully, still forcing his laughter to die down.

You silently remind to kill him later.

* * *

 

"Um. Bro, why do you have glitter all over your arm?" Sam asks hesitantly, sizing you up. "Actually no, scratch that. You have it all over your body."

You clear your throat, clasping your hands together politely as Vincent looks at you in confusion. "I did some interior decorating--"

"--with _glitters_?"

"--with _Haley_."

The blonde purses his lips, frowning at the mention of her. "Why and how?" He asks and Vincent blinks up at you innocently.

"It makes you really sparkly and pretty." He states. Both you and Sam freeze.

"Y-Yeah?" You try to reply, laughing nervously.

"Really!  You look like the vampires Abigail watches about." He says happily, waving his arms wildly. "And they're really sparkly and pretty and--"

You sag a little as Sam chuckles.

"Sparkly vampire, huh…."

Sam nudges you on the arm with a smirk. "Hey, at least you're pretty."

You retaliate by clipping the toy dinosaur on his hair and making him panic about how it won't come off. 


End file.
